counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Thunder
| Scenario = Hostage rescue | Terrorists = Balkan | Counter-Terrorists = GSG-9 | First appearance = Counter-Strike 1.1 | Last appearance = Counter-Strike 1.1 | Workshop = http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=129816764 Thunder }} Thunder (cs_thunder) is an official hostage rescue map included in ''Counter-Strike'' 1.1 and ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive's'' Operation Payback and Operation Phoenix. Overview :For more strategical information, see Thunder/Guide. The map takes place on a dam and its surrounding facilities. The dam itself features long sight lines with very little cover. The interior, on the other hand, contains small hallways and large rooms. Development ''Counter-Strike The map was designed by [[Chris Auty|Chris "''Barney" Auty]]. It was built in 2 weeks and was finished to be included in version 1.0, but was not included in the game until version 1.1 due to time constraintsCounter-Strike.net - News. Archived from the original on 2000-01-20.. Custom textures for the map were provided by "jOeSmOe". The setting of the map was taking place in a dam complex in the fictional place Spaznic, Russia, apparently named Yenrab Hydro-electric Dam, in which the Terrorists took the workers as hostages while the Counter-Terrorists must infiltrate the dam and either eliminate the Terrorists or rescue all the hostages.Barney's World - cs_thunder. Archived from the original on 2004-04-26. This map may have been developed further if only it was not removed due to a few problems. Although Thunder was balanced as a variety of weapons could be used to anyone's disposal and would not lead to the complete overpowering of the other team, the main problem that persisted was that one of the hostage rescue zones was somewhat too close to the room with the hostages which made the other two rescue zones around the outside nearly useless. This would lead to an immediate gunfight between the two teams. Moreover, the outside of the dam could easily be controlled by snipers thus causing many players to avoid that area. Overall, most of the map would not be fully explored by other players and may have caused the removal of Thunder. ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive The map was remade in its entirety by "''H.Grunt" and uploaded to the Maps Workshop on February 27, 2013.Steam Workshop :: Thunder Due to its popularity, it has since been featured in Valve's Operation Payback and later in Operation Phoenix.CS:GO - Operation PaybackCS:GO - Operation Phoenix The layout was drastically overhauled to fix previous balancing issues. For example, the hostage rescue zones around the dam have been removed and there are additional ventilation shafts that would allow the CT team to avoid enemy snipers. Gallery ''Counter-Strike Cs_thunder_o01.jpg|Official screenshot Cs_thunder_o02.jpg|Official screenshot Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Csgo_thunder.png|Official screenshot csgo_thunder_hostage_room.jpg|Hostage room Trivia *The dam is not blocked by an invisible barrier so players can fall to their deaths. In 1.6, a scream can be heard. However, the scream is not present in Global Offensive. Counter-Strike'' *It appears that there is an error with the total number of players for each team. The maximum players for the Terrorists was 9 while for the Counter-Terrorists, it was 11. The correct number for each team was most likely 10. How this problem occurred remains unknown. *Although the setting Thunder is taking place in a dam, there is no water found in any place of the map. Instead, the sky and the bottom of the dam where water should be located is merged, which made the dam appear to be located in the sky. This may have happened due to the map developers never had sufficient time in revising the map or it would take too much time for the map to compile to include the water. *When the player falls down from the dam, the player receives 5000 damage. *At the CT spawn zone, there are three interact able computer monitors that serve as Security Cameras in the CT Spawn Zone. The areas that are overlooked are the control room (where the hostages are found), the outside of the dam (where two other hostage rescue zones are located), and the generator room. While for the Terrorists, the monitors are located in control room (although hard to notice), these can be enabled by interact the green/red button. These area overlooked are the area next to the generator room, the stairs next to the vent and the control room itself. **In fact one of the camera is in the control room itself, the player can see himself. Making this only map where the player can see himself without using cheats. *Some elements of the map are reused from de_prodigy as both maps feature a complex with an area located outside, contains communication centers/rooms, and have enclosed hallways. *The background sound is derived from the Xen chapter in Half-Life, without having any of the Xen creatures sounds. References Category:Hostage rescue maps Category:Beta maps Category:Operation maps Category:Community Created Content Category:Operation Payback maps Category:Operation Phoenix maps